zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Degrassi Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoey 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dana Cruz page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adminship? Considering the fact that you contribute frequently (and the fact that I can't come on here that often), how would you like to be an admin? TenCents (talk to me!) 00:34, May 14, 2012 (UTC) For now, just admin. But since I'm rarely on, whereas you and Wiiboy4ever are on basically all the time, I'll consider you as a bureaucrat later on. TenCents (talk to me!) 02:46, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats on being promoted to admin! :) go do my job for me Wiiboy4ever 16:23, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Infobox Question hi cam! ♥ ahh, i tried it out, but i don't think i did exactly what you asked for (but i fixed a little coding error you had xD). the only thing i can get to disappear is the part that would be inside the } area. i'm sure there is a way to do it, but i don't know how :\ sorry. it never bothered me since every episode has a season # and episode #. actually let me try me something... 16:50, May 17, 2012 (UTC) yaaayy i think i did it? let me know if it's not what you had in mind :D 16:56, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ohh booo. sorry, i guess i couldn't do it then :\ it's np :D if i can help, i'm happy to try :D i reverted back to what i first did, if you'd like to have that instead. sorry cam 19:06, May 17, 2012 (UTC) kk. np :D for sure. i applied for that bulls wiki, so whenever i hear back about it, i can be a little more helpful with titanic! 15:54, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ahhh i have no idea. i didn't see anything wrong with the code, so i don't know what it could be. you also haven't edited the css here, so it can't be codes interfering. i'm really sorry idk. it's never happened to me. D: 22:15, May 23, 2012 (UTC) hmm i guess it could. you should try reverting the Zoey 101 page back to the old infobox and then re-doing the switch in one edit. it's worth a try :D the episode infobox looks super cute! i like the colors. 17:10, May 24, 2012 (UTC) omg haha. wow. i'm glad it worked out then ♥♥♥ 17:47, May 24, 2012 (UTC) how do i add people in live chat ? how do i add people in live chat ? rere:Congratulations Hey, no problem! (Sorry I'm so late, haha) This wiki definitely could have used some more staff! well good luck, and happy editing and modding! ;) Wiiboy4ever 04:02, June 6, 2012 (UTC)